


Holding My Breath

by Gravytrain101



Series: The Big Question [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, emotional Danny, emotional Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve has finally come up with plan on his proposal to Danny. He's going to have a picnic on the beach with him after a long day at work. Will it go as he planned? Or will something come up?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Big Question [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Holding My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series and I am sorry it took me so long. I had it done months ago and I thought I posted it when I finished it. Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it!

Steve’s POV:   
“Why are we having a picnic Steve?” he asked as I dragged him to a small, private part of the beach where I had the picnic set up. 

“Because,” I answered as we sat down, “We’ve been working really hard and I thought this would be a nice way to relax.” 

“Okay,” he said as he looked out at the water, “It is nice.” 

“See,” I said as I smiled at him, “I told you.” 

“Shut up,” he laughed before reaching for the basket, “What do you have in the basket? I’m starving.” 

“I’ll get it,” I quickly said so he doesn’t see the box with the ring in it, “I brought something that was really easy, I didn’t cook anything.” 

“That’s okay,” he told me, “As long as it’s something I like I don’t care.” 

“I bought some pizza from your favorite place,” I said as I brought the box out, “It’s pepperoni and doesn’t have any pineapples on it.” 

“Good,” he sighed, “If it had pineapple on it, I’d kill you.” 

“I know,” I said before leaning in to kiss him, “Let’s eat.” 

We started to eat the pizza and admired the view as we talked a bit. 

I was watching him as he looked out at the ocean, trying to think of how and when I was going to ask him. I knew the sun was going to go down soon so that made me think of asking him tomorrow. I don’t want to rush this moment. Maybe I should’ve had us get off work early so we would have enough time for this? 

“Steve?” Danny asked me, “Did you hear me?” 

“Sorry,” I said, “Spaced out for a second. What did you say baby?” 

“I asked if you had anything to drink in the basket? I could go grab something quick if you don’t.” he responded. 

“I have something,” I told him as I got up and slipped the box in my pocket, “I didn’t know which one you’d want so I got beer and wine.” 

“I’m in the mood for wine, let’s go with wine,” he answered. 

I got our glasses ready and poured us some wine before sitting back so I could have Danny leaning against me. 

“This was a great idea babe,” he said as he rested his head on my shoulder, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Danno,” I told him before kissing the top of his head. 

We sat in silence for a bit before I got up and sat in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as he set his glass down. 

“Danny,” I said as I took his hands in mine, “You know I love you right?” 

“Yes,” he responded, “Of course I do. What is this Steve? You’re worrying me.” 

“Shh,” I whispered, “It’s okay. Everything’s fine.” 

I grabbed the box from my pocket and got on one knee. 

“Danny,” I began as I opened the box, “I loved you the moment my eyes met yours in that garage. I knew I wanted to be with you the moment our first case was done. I love everything about you, everything. I love our kids so much and that will never stop. I promise to protect you and them for as long as I live. I will never hurt you or leave you. I will be here whenever you need me. I’m here right now asking you to be with me for the rest of our lives. I know there will be tough times but we can handle it, I know we can. I also know that if I don’t ask you I would regret it for the rest of my life. So, Daniel Williams, will you marry me?” 

“Of course I will Steve,” he answered quickly before hugging me. 

I hugged him back tightly before pulling away and slipping the ring on his finger. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes, “Are you crying baby?” I asked. 

“I’m just really happy,” he said as he wiped his eyes. 

I just hugged him and rubbed his back, “I love you.” I whispered. 

“Love you too,” he responded as he leaned into the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the long wait! I hope you liked it!


End file.
